


Everything's Fine

by Kaeos (Tennyo)



Category: SPN Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, blame it on tumblr, fandom crack, meta crack, meta universe, no homo intern - Freeform, shipper NSA agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Kaeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day on the set of Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Victim to the SPN meta meta fandom. For more information, visit here: nohomointern.tumblr.com  
> I couldn't remember the intern's name, but remembered a post about Hetero-Norman.
> 
> Bonus points if you figure out who the Winchesters are named for.

Dean and Sam enter a police station, dressed in their Fed suits. They flash their badges at the front desk.

"Federal agents. We need to speak to your Chief," says Dean, giving his best 'I mean business' look.

"Oh, more federal agents?" asks the officer at the desk, "I just sent an NSA agent back to meet with the chief not even five minutes ago."

Sam and Dean glance at each other, then Sam says, "Oh, we didn't realize he got here early. Do you mind if we just go on back and-"

Sam is interrupted by a door slamming, and a black man in a suit is storming out of the police chief's office. He spots the brothers standing at the desk, and aims right for them. Stopping within arm's distance, he pulls out a badge.

"NSA agent Gilbert. Who are you?"

Dean and Sam flip their badges out again. "Hay and Speiser, FBI."

"Great, backup. Will you tell these imbeciles that I have jurisdiction over any and all media surrounding the... the Wic... wisywyg..."

The man blows a raspberry, and someone shouts, "CUT!" Sam laughs, and Dean shakes his head.

Wearing a sheepish grin, the NSA agent says, "Sorry, sorry. What was that line?"

"Orlando, it's the Wycstensky case," says a woman wearing a headset and holding a thick ream of paper.

Behind her, a man with salt and pepper hair, a goatee and glasses says, "Reset, people." 

While cameras get adjusted back into position, Orlando turns back to the men standing next to him. "Sorry guys, my bad. At least Jared isn't making faces during my coverage."

Jared breaks into a grin, "I can always go find a broomstick somewhere."

"Funny. Hey, Jensen? I wanted to ask your opinion on something..."

While they converse, someone comes up to the man in glasses. "Mister Singer, there's a call for you from the main office."

"Finally. Hey, John? Can you take over the next shot? I need to get this."

A man sitting in a director's chair nods to him, and he walks off the sound stage toward his office. Once inside, he picks up the handset of his phone and mashes the blinking button. "Robert Singer."

"Hey, it's Robbie. I heard you had some questions about the script?"

"Yes. There's some dialogue between the NSA agent and Dean that I'm not quite sure of."

"Oh, you mean the joke about sausages? That's just to lighten the mood after the agent almost finds out they're not real FBI."

"Still, I'm not quite sure if it's necc-"

"Hold on a sec, Bob." 

There's a click as Robbie puts him on hold, and background music begins to play. With a sigh, Robert Singer sinks into his chair. After a minute, the line clicks, the music coming to a halt. 

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I've got our continuity intern here. Say hi, Norman."

There's a muffled sound on the line that may or may not have been an actual greeting. "Listen," says Bob, "I'm not sure we need to include that dialogue about the sausage and I-" The muffled voice interrupts him, and then Robbie speaks. "Norman says he's double checked that line, and demographics see it as completely fine. If anything, just film it, and let post-processing decide what fits."

Running a hand through his hair, Bob glances at the clock.

*****

It's later in the day, and they've changed to a different set, three sides of a room wallpapered in shades of blue and white. The house lights fade as set lighting comes up, and the pinkish glow turns the lighter blue purple. Robert Singer is looking at the set, and goes over to a man off to the side. 

"Hey, Jerry?" The man turns to him, "Don't you think the light's a little too pink?"

Jerry's eyes roam over the room, taking in the way the room is now shaded in pink, purple, and blue. "No, it's sunset, and that's the color that would be coming in through the window."

Bob looks doubtful, so Jerry says, "Don't worry. They can adjust the colors in post."

Moments later, the actors gather, and Bob oversees the scene in the room, which includes the unfortunate sausage joke. He has Jensen and Orlando run through with and without it, just in case.


End file.
